Interest in varied applications of artificial satellites has steadily increased in recent decades. For example, satellites currently play a substantial role in navigation (e.g., GPS), commerce, communications, scientific research, and national security. In light of the increasing reliance on satellite-based technologies, the ability to locate and monitor the changing position of satellites continues to be an utmost priority to ensure that satellite-based technologies and services operate as intended.